Ane
by paralex99
Summary: One chance encounter in an alley changes everything for the boys and an ordinary girl. Boys are approximatly 6-7 years old at the start.


**Ane**

 **Disclaimer: don't own the turtles, wish I did I'd keep them as chibis. Dibs on Raphael**

 _NorthStar2003 helped to copy onto computer as i'm using too much paperto write._

 _Ane is Japanese for big sister._

Leah parked her pickup truck a few spaces up from the store. It was late at night and this was the only one open. Glancing round at the dark alleys and intermittent street lights. Leah questioned her own sanity. Locking the truck, she went into get some supplies. She still had an hour's drive ahead of her to home, so nothing frozen. Two six packs of soda, candy, bottles of water, cereal bars and tins of soup. Enough to keep her going till she could order from her local store.

Scratching her head, she silently wished she'd had a shower at Brandon's. The small group of them had been camping for two weeks with no chance for a shower in a few days, so she didn't feel the cleanest. The Asian woman at the checkout waved her and muttered in Korean. Leah paid for her food and left. Returning to her truck. Leah put the food bags in the back. As she closed the door she heard a crash and a whimper from the alley beside her. Taking a pencil flashlight from her pocket, she approached the entry to the alley. Clicking the small light on, she cautiously entered the dark. Leah again heard a small whimper and harsh whispers. Turning slowly she sensed movement, the whimper came again behind her. Spinning on her heel, she caught a small figure curled up in her light. It had green skin, a shell and an orange mask. The figure was about three and a half feet tall, arms with three fingers and legs with two toed feet. A bipedal, humanoid turtle, he lay frozen in the torch light. Biting back a gasp Leah broke the silence.

"Hi, are you ok?" she asked.

"My ankle hurts, my brothers..."

Leah crouched and held a hand out to touch him. Suddenly two small turtles appeared from the darkness. They were similar build to the orange masked youngster. But they wore purple and red doorag masks.

" Get away from our brother!"

The one in the red bandana growled. He tried to look imposing, but couldn't. Leah sighed, holding her hands up in peace, she stood to her full height.

"I'm not going to hurt him, I'm a vet."

"Don't need your help!"

Glancing around, Leah saw a metal pole wedged into the edge of a manhole cover.

"Were to trying to get down there?"

"We live down there with our-"

"Shut up Mikey." The one in the red bandana yelled.

Taking a deep breath, Leah stepped closer to the young turtles.

"I have medical supplies in my truck. If you come with me I can help your... brother and help you move the cover, deal."

Mikey whimpered, again, trying to stand on his ankle.

The one in the purple bandana, looked scared but determined. The one in the red bandana, gritted his teeth but nodded. Gently picking up Mikey, Leah made her way out of the alleyway, followed by the other two turtles. Seeing the coast was clear, Leah opened the back passenger door. The seats were down, making it a large boxy area combined with the boot area. Setting Mikey in, he scooted back. Leah motioned for the other turtles to come over, in a flash they had climbing past her into the truck. Following behind them, Leah closed the door, kneeling far from the turtles. She held out the keys to the truck.

"If you hold these, you'll know I can't leave you in here or take you away."

The one in the purple bandana came forward and slowly took the keys from her hand. Leah touch his skin, it felt extremely cold. Her brow furrowed in concern, she touched the other two turtles, they were also cold. Grabbing blankets from her camping supplies, she set to work, wrapping up the three young turtles. They huddled together, visibly, more relaxed as they warmed up. Explaining Mikey's ankle, it was mild sprain, wrapping it tightly in a stretched bandage. Leah looked up at the boys, they were gazing hungrily at her bags of food.

"Are you hungry?"

"Sensei has been ill for a few days, he hasn't been able to savage for food." said The one in the purple bandana, softly.

Leah pulled open a bag, handing them a bottle of water and some cereal bars, they devoured it hungrily.

"What about Leo?" Mikey asked guiltily.

"Is Leo your Sensei?"

"No he's our older brother, Sensei is our sensei"

Mikey said, smiling innocently.

Leah chuckled, once the three were feed, they seemed happier.

"Is your sensei a turtle, like you?"

"No, he's a rat, he's really cool and he's teaching us to be ninjas!"

"Shut up, Mikey!" The one in the red bandana yelled again.

"You said he was sick, what's wrong with him? I might be able to help him."

"He's breathing funny, coughing, sneezing a lot and feeling cold when he's hot."

"It sounds like a cold or the flu. Ok listen to me I'm going to get some supplies from the store, ok? I won't be long, stay here, when I get back I'll give you some medicine for your Sensei, ok?"

The three turtles nodded, Leah got out of the truck taking her wallet with her. Closing the door she re-entered the store, the asian girl eyeing her.

"I forgot a few things." Leah said, smiling weakly.

She moved quickly, getting more water, an armful of sandwiches, medication, more soup and fruit. Paying for it all, she left the store with all the bags. When she got back to the truck, she set the bags in the door. As she climbed in she saw the three turtles had fallen asleep, from exhaustion. The one in the purple bandana had dropped the keys, picking them up Leah pocketed them. She couldn't expect the three boys to carry all the supplies. Taking her rucksack she pulled out her dirty clothes, wincing at the smell of some. Throwing them into a trash bag, she tied it to stop the smell. Taking extra blankets she put them in the bottom of the bag. Filling it with food, drink and medical supplies. Trying to move three small turtles and bags of supplies would be hard. If she moved the truck into the alley it would be easier. She climbed over the seats into the front. Starting up the engine she reversed into the alley. The trunk door would open by the manhole cover. As she was shutting off the engine, red woke up. He felt the vibrations of the engine, he prepared to jump on her stop the truck. Leah looked at him in her visor mirror.

"I was moving the truck to get you to the manhole cover. Give me a minute."

Pulling a tarpaulin from the passenger seat, Leah covered the front of her vehicle. Coming round to the trunk door. Opening it she watched as Red woke Michelangelo and Purple.

"What's your name, Red?"

"Raphael, my brothers Donatello."

Donatello smiled at her when his name was mentioned. Taking the blankets from the three boys, she rolled up and tied them into a the two smaller bundles to Raphael and Donatello. Taking a crow bar from the trunk, Leah levered the manhole cover open. Raphael and Donatello climbed down lowered her pack down to Mikey in one arm, Leah locked up her truck. Shifting the young turtle onto her back, she climbed down. Moving the cover back on she went down the ladder. Setting Mikey down she shouldered her pack. Carrying Mikey on her front she followed the boys through the labyrinth of tunnels. After a lot of walking they came to a deadend tunnel. Raphael slid into a darkside tunnel leading the way.


End file.
